


Home for Christmas

by trickytrinket



Series: An Encounter [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a committed relationship with Tom, Yvonne remembers the joy of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tom returned home after wrapping up Skull Island shooting in Hawaii and headed straight to King’s unexpectedly to see his girlfriend. So much fluff in this one because Christmas is coming! Enjoy!

 

Bracing the chilling temperature of London in December, Yvonne buried her gloves-covered hand inside her jacket pocket. She had to clear her head. There’s no way she would allow her own thought to ruin this upcoming festive season. Hence, her little escape from the hustle in the hospital to this park.

Leaning against one of the barren trees, Yvonne looked up at the dull sky. Maybe this is what they called as winter blues. She was enjoying the blissful silence when her phone buzzed inside her pocket, demanding for her prompt attention. She casted a brief glance at the caller ID before tapping the green button.

“I believe it is a bit early for you to be awake, Tom.”

Tom muttered a quick apologise to his companion before returning to his call, “Well, I’m still in my room with my breakfast. I have to be on the make-up chair before 6 AM. How’s London?”

“London never lost its charm, I supposed. Or should I say its crisp air?” Yvonne looked around at the deserted park. Of course, it’s empty. Most people would rather stay inside their house with a bowl of hot soup to keep themselves warm.

Exasperation was clear on her voice. Tom teased her, “You’re not winter biggest fan, aren’t you, Yvonne? Well, I have to admit Oahu is unusually cold today.”

“No, no. On the contrary, I love it. It’s just sometimes this weather is making me feel helpless and lonely. I can’t help it,” Yvonne shrugged off her response.

“Everything’s alright, Yvonne? Are you home?”

Yvonne pinched the bridge of her nose. After all, they promised to be honest with each other, “Not really, and no, I am not home. My patient has a complication. There’s a clot in his blood vessel and that clot ended up in his brain. So, at this point there’s nothing I can do besides waiting for a miracle. I don’t think my patient would make it to Christmas anyway. It’s not like Father Christmas would listen to my request.”

Anxious, Tom pressed her with another question, “How are you holding on? Are you alone?”

“Seeing how Isaac is still deep in his sleep after a hectic night shift and Margot busy with her last minute packing before going to her parents’ home to spend her Christmas break there, then yes I am alone. I’m at Rustic Park, not that far from King’s. I need a short break then I am heading home. Were you out for another jog on the beach again today?”

“I did not because I am going to chase around Kong in the jungle today,” Tom chuckled

“You’re going to get all dirty and muddy, Hiddleston.”

“Do you like that, Doctor Burnley?”

Yvonne closed her eyes. Her lips curled up into a smile. Whenever she called him by his last name, sometimes Tom would address her by her official title and she loved the way it rolled from his tongue. She missed him. Damn him for not coming back until a day before Christmas.

“I need to see a photographic evidence first before coming up with the decision,” Yvonne was tittering with laughter, causing the man to laugh as well. But this call, just like others before, had to end.

“I hate to cut this short, Tom. But I have to go back to the hospital now. I hope Kong is behaving nicely and tell Kong I say hi, okay? I miss you, Tom. Bye,” Yvonne made smooching sound into the phone receiver.

“It won’t be long until you see me again, Yvonne,” Tom replied before ending the call.

Making her way back to King’s through its back entrance, Yvonne passed the security guy. Strange, she mused. Usually he would greet her but this time he was so engrossed in conversation with another man. He was completely oblivious to the fact Yvonne just got back from her stroll.

"Good evening, Doctor Burnley. Do you still have time for another consult?”

Yvonne stopped on her track. It can’t be. She recognised that voice. But she had to see him to be sure, so Yvonne whirled her head around only to come face to face with her boyfriend. His sheepish grin was etched on his face, his hands buried deep inside his jacket pockets, bouncing on his toes.

Jaw-slacked, Yvonne raised her shaking hand to point her finger at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Thomas William Hiddleston? You can’t be serious! You told me just now that you’re still in that island! You told me you’re having breakfast! You told me you are going to spend another night in the jungle with Kong. Not standing at my workplace’s back entrance, speaking to one of the security guys like you’re no one important!

“You told me you are coming back on the 24th! You lied to me, you arse!” Yvonne jabbed her finger at his chest, screeching at this trick he just pulled.

Tom let Yvonne to scream and shout any profanities she could think of at him. He understood that she had a long day, expecting to spend another night alone at home. Tom also knew beneath Yvonne’s nonchalant attitude, she actually hated to be by herself every night. She made it clear by taking an impromptu flight from London to New York, asking Luke to be her accomplice and giving him a major headache to keep it a secret from Tom. And in their first holiday season together, Tom planned all of this to surprise her.

Only when Yvonne ran out of words to scream at him, Tom reached for her hand, “Grab your bag, Yvonne. We are going home.”

“What makes you think I still want to go home with you, Tom?” Yvonne shot dagger at him.

“Because,” Tom leaned in, stopping mere inch from her lips because the security guy was still there to witness this, “You haven’t seen me covered in dirt and mud. How’s that sound? Good enough for you?”

Yvonne couldn’t come up with another throwback. Despite still being pissed with this pleasant surprise, she was just thrilled to finally see Tom again, “I’m still mad at you but that idea is just too good to be ignored.”

Closing the remaining distance between them, Yvonne smothered his lips with hers. Tom pulled her body closer, wrapping her under his peacoat. Audience be damned. What matters is he is home for Christmas and he has Yvonne by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Yvonne realised they had a different way of celebrating Christmas.

As he was finishing his mandatory caffeine fix, Tom saw Yvonne finally emerged from their bedroom. As soon as they got back to their flat the night before, they could no longer keep their hands off each other. Clothes were shed. They spent their night being tangled in their bed as they gave in to their desire after being separated for weeks. Tom didn’t pay much attention to their living room and an object in the middle of the said room.

“Morning, Yvonne, care to explain what that is?” Tom greeted her but his voice was thick with allegation. He was convinced it was her doing and needed to know the reason behind it.

Stopping on her track, Yvonne turned around. Her eyes followed the direction of Tom’s finger. Yvonne gawked at him as if he grew a pair of antlers, “It’s a Christmas tree.”

“Whose Christmas tree?” Tom questioned her with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Mine obviously. Isaac and Margot told me to take it with me when I packed my stuff,” Yvonne proceeded to brew a cup of coffee for her, allowing Tom to digest her words.

“But it’s tiny,” His eyes were fixed on the plastic Christmas tree, the one that Yvonne brought with her from her shared flat. It was a tabletop Christmas tree, probably around 2 feet tall. Christmas balls in assorted colours hanging on its branch, save for an ambulance miniature which was put by Isaac as a token of reminder for the time she spent with her best friends.

“It’s small not tiny, Tom. Don’t exaggerate it,” Yvonne defended the Christmas tree of her choice.

“It is artificial,” Tom remarked.

“It’s all I’ve got, Tom. Do you expect me to buy a real tree? Pine? Fir?” Yvonne giving a taste of her morning coffee as she waited for his proper response.

“Well, for once, you can ask me first,” Tom managed to say.

Speaking in a lightning fast speed, Yvonne decided it’s about time to give him a piece of her mind.

“Considering the ten hours time difference between Hawaii and London, you were busy with your morning routine while I was out at Harrods to look for the kind of Christmas tree that you wanted. When I tried to call you at night, you were hanging out with your cast. From karaoking to go-kart. And please don’t tell me to contact Olly because he was involved in your shenanigans as well.”

If that man wasn’t willing to listen to her, feel free to throw that Christmas tree away. Based on her observation so far, saying Tom loved Christmas was definitely an understatement. That man won’t shut up about his Christmas plan even when he was away in an island in the middle of the the Pacific.

No words were exchanged as Yvonne finished her coffee. In the utter silence, she padded along the room to grab and clean up their cups. Probably followed with making breakfast if both of them were still comfortable with this quietude.

“I am sorry,” Tom sighed, breaking the silence between them.

She dried off the glasses, smiling apologetically, “No need to be. I overreacted. It’s not too late to get a new tree, isn’t it? We can head out later today if you want or we can have one delivered to us.”

“That can be arranged,” Tom brushed off her suggestion. He then searched for her face, “I have to say this, I think we have a different way of celebrating Christmas.”

He wasn’t wrong. Leaning against the kitchen counter, Yvonne ran her fingers through her still messy morning hair, “I do celebrate Christmas. I just don’t do something really special. It used to be just the four of us - me, my grandma, my aunt and uncle. But after grandma passed away, it was just me alone. Sometimes I have an early Christmas feast with Margot and Isaac because both of them always celebrate it with their family. Or I go home to Hampshire to visit my aunt and uncle if I am not on call at the hospital.”

Hearing her confession, Tom stood up and made his way towards her. Maybe it’s time for a change in her way of celebrating Christmas, “What about this Christmas?”

“I don’t know yet. Probably gonna spend my night at King’s. The hospital usually are running out of hands during the holidays.”

Tom took her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, “I am going to visit my mother at Suffolk. Emma, Sarah, and their respective family are coming too.”

Yvonne averted her gaze, “That sounds like a family reunion to me. Are you sure I am invited as well?”

“I believe she invited you to her place when you two met at the High-Rise premiere at London Film Festival weeks ago.”

“Does that offer still stand?”

Sensing her hesitation, Tom planted a kiss on her cheek, “You know it does. Don’t be ridiculous,”

“So, this is you asking me to celebrate my Christmas with you and your family?” Yvonne had to ask it one more time. Just to be sure.

Nodding his head like an eager school boy, Tom’s lips broke into a grin, “You better tell the hospital that this Christmas you are going to be with your boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom took Yvonne to his mother's place to have their Christmas dinner and introduced her with other members of his family.

 

Her Christmas at Diana’s place went down better than her expectation. Since Tom and her were the first one to arrive, Diana asked her to help her with some baking. Yvonne refused her invitation, afraid she would embarrass herself in front of Diana. Baking wasn’t her strongest virtue. But Diana didn’t take any of her words and continued to drag Yvonne to the kitchen, making the doctor understood where Tom’s persistence came from. To say she was relieved she didn’t burn that yule cake was an understatement. Yvonne was also proud to say that she got the chance to share her secret pork and mushroom stuffing with his family.

As the two of them cooking, the guests were started to arrive and soon enough they gathered around the dining table to enjoy their Christmas feast. It was followed with unwrapping their Christmas present. Laughter erupted around them as they found out what each other was giving them. The jolly atmosphere among them was a welcome departure from her Christmas routine. This reminded her of home and the family she had long lost.

Finishing up their dinner, Sarah and Emma chose to help their mother cleaning up. Tom along with his brothers in-law excused themselves to have a stronger drink. and his brother in laws excused themselves to have a stronger drink. Yvonne decided to let Diana caught up with her two daughters, both being a married woman now, and she offered herself to watch over the kids. Hearing Yvonne’s words, Tom cast a worried glance at her, silently asking her if she was okay with it. Yvonne nodded her head in response, making an okay sign with her fingers.

So, Yvonne sat around the Christmas tree with Sarah’s kids. They were already being introduced earlier - Helen being the eldest and Josef was the youngest.

“Aunt Yvonne, what do you do?” Helen, Sarah’s eldest daughter, asked her as she struggled to unbox her Little Mermaid collectible set. Several days ago, Tom and Emma were arguing about what they were going to buy for their niece over the phone. They had to make sure they didn’t give the same gift to Helen. He ended up buying a Disney princess playset for his niece - the mermaid being her favourite princess.

Yvonne turned her head, focusing her attention to the five year old, “What I do?”

“Yes. Mum and dad write, sometimes they will teach. Aunt Emma and Uncle Tom do same thing. Almost. Mum told me Uncle Tom is more famous. He was with Cookie Monster once.”

Yvonne understood what she asked now. She was curious about her job, “I am a doctor.”

“Doctor. I do not like it. Do you like it?” Helen mumbled.

Yvonne sighed. Not only the persistence, perceptiveness was also strong with this family, “I like it. It’s what I am good at. Why you do not like it, Helen?”

“I have to see them when I am sick.”

“Do you cry?”

“I do not but I scream. When they poke me with a needle. It hurts,” Helen squealed in delight when she finally got her Ariel doll and Flounder out of the box.

“I won’t do that to you when you are not sick,” Yvonne smiled at the little girl. As a memory of her early meeting with Tom flashed into her mind, Yvonne bent down, whispering into Helen’s ear, “Helen, can you keep a secret?”

Helen gave her a quick nod.

“Uncle Tom doesn’t like needle too. I came to see him when he was sick and he almost cried when I pricked his skin with the needle.”

Her little secret caused Helen to giggle. Yvonne had to hold back her laughter since Josef was already half sleeping on her lap. He was exhausted after chasing his BB-8 around his grandmother’s house. It was Tom’s gift of course. Even when the three year old was still too young to understand Star Wars and its universe, Tom insisted on buying him the spherical droid this Christmas. In his defence, if Benedict could get his son a lightsaber and a BB-8 plushie then he could get the real BB-8 droid for his own nephew.

Her moment with Helen was cut short with Sarah’s return to the living room.

“Mummy. I got Ariel and Flounder from Uncle Tom and Aunt Yvonne! And I can dress her too, not only the tail,” Helen showed her latest dolls to her mother.

“Wonderful! Have you thanked them?”

“I have!” She screamed, a bit too loud as Josef stirred on Yvonne’s lap. Noticing his brother’s reaction, Helen clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Lower your voice, Helen,” Yakov came into the room, approaching Yvonne and took his son away from her lap. He carried him to the guest room since they were going to spend a night here, unlike Tom and Yvonne who had to head back to London soon, “Come, Helen. It’s bed time. I’ll read you a bedtime story, together with your new dolls.”

Helen took her father’s arm. Before she left, she gave Yvonne a kiss on her cheek, expressing her gratitude. Sarah watched the scene unfolded in front of her and waited until her husband and children were out of the room to speak.

“I am sorry if I am not as welcoming as my mother or my sister. The thing is, Yvonne, I have heard about you before. As you might already know, I live in India. I know you were in India several years ago. In fact, I met Professor Gibson once in Chennai. He told me about you and the accident in Cambodia.”

Ah, that’s why Sarah was a little cold towards her. She heard about the accident.

“As soon as Tom told me he is dating a doctor who had travelled with UNICEF before and he gave me your name, all I have to do is a quick Google search. It’s you. You’re the doctor who had to leave the team early.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Yvonne. It’s not like I am against you and Tom. I have talked with him before. He said it was not a smooth sailing between the two of you either. And now I know, you are not the one to blame for what happened in Cambodia. It’s an accident. I am just looking out for my little brother - I can’t help it,” Sarah grinned at her. She then stretched her hand, patting Yvonne on the shoulder. She had no idea how relief Yvonne was. For all Yvonne knew, this could be the moment when her past came back to haunt her.

It could be a pure coincidence but then Tom showed up in the living room. He looked between his older sister and his girlfriend in confusion before laughing to ease the remaining tension in the room.

“You are not bad-mouthing me, are you, Sarah?”

Yvonne was about to reply to him when Sarah turned around to face her brother, “No, actually we are just talking about your tendency to do show more skin on screen these days. Honestly, Tom, have you no shame? Or at least pick a project that’s more kid friendly? I can’t keep showing you and Cookie Monster to Helen every time she asks about you.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tom let out a chuckle, “I haven’t found the script, Sarah. Tell her to be patient. Speaking of that little angel, Yakov asked me to fetch you.”

“Ah, it’ll be my cue to leave. Happy Christmas to you two!” Sarah said as she turned on her heels to see her little family.

Tom and Yvonne proceeded to bid their goodbye to the others. Unlike Sarah and Emma, they had to go back to London. Diana could only sigh as once again her son was absent from another family reunion. To console his mother, Tom hugged her and promised he would return as soon as he had a break in his schedule.

“It’s a shame you have to be at the hospital tomorrow,” Tom clucked his tongue, feigning disappointment.

“Yeah, my job knows no holiday. At least, your sisters are around,” Yvonne replied.

“Speaking of sisters, I see you have been talking to Sarah. I hope she is not giving you a hard time.”

“Not really. She was just being honest. I get that. You are lucky you have her as your sister.”

Tom searched for her face. He huffed out a sight, “I know. Now, do you ready to go home?”

Smiling in return, Yvonne gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I believe I do. Let’s hope we still have time to celebrate this Christmas in the way we know best in our bedroom.”

“Oh I can’t wait for it,” Tom growled as he revved the engine of his car, leaving his mother’s home behind to head home with his girlfriend by his side.


End file.
